warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Prologue
Chapter description Firestar's PoV :A cat with a flame-colored pelt, Firestar, is seen padding up a steep path toward an opening of a cave. Ears twitching and fur bristling with unease, he seats himself at the mouth of the cave and wraps his tail across his paws, mentioning that he was asked to come. Within the shadows, two blue eyes blink and a scarred gray tom, Skywatcher is seen waiting in the entrance. Stepping forward, the gray tom speaks Firestar's name and brushes Firestar's cheek with his muzzle. Though his voice is hoarse with age, the gray tom thanks Firestar for rebuilding the lost Clan, stating that no cat could have done any better. Dipping his head, Firestar says that there is no need for thanks as he did what he had to do. :The elderly cat nods, blinking in thought. Then he asks Firestar if he thinks he has been a good leader for ThunderClan. Tensing, Firestar mews that he doesn't know, adding that is hasn't been easy but he has always tried to do what was right for his Clan. Rasping that no cat would doubt his loyalty, the old tom asks how far it will go. His eyes glittering with uncertainty, Firestar searches for the words to answer. Continuing, the old warrior states that there are difficult times ahead and that Firestar's loyalty will be tested to the maximum. He also declares that sometimes, the destiny of one cat is not the destiny of the whole Clan. :Suddenly rising stiffly to his paws, the old tom stares past Firestar. It is noted that he no longer seemed to see Firestar, but was gazing far beyond- to something that Firestar could not see. When he speaks once more, the ancient rasp is smoothed from the old tom's voice as if another cat used his tongue and he speaks a prophecy: There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Meowing that he doesn't understand, Firestar is confused and asks the tom why he is sharing the message. Blinking, the old warrior fixes his gaze once more on the ThunderClan leader. Demanding that he must be told more, Firestar asks how he can decide what he ought to do if the old warrior didn't explain. The old tom takes a deep breath, but afterward, he only says farewell to Firestar. :Jerking awake, Firestar's belly is tight with fear as he blinks with relief when he sees the stone wall of his den in the ThunderClan camp. Morning sunlight is seen flooding into the den through the split in the rock- the warmth on his fur soothing Firestar. Firestar heaves himself to his paws and shakes his head, trying to erase the dream, despite knowing it was not ordinary. Firestar notes that he remembered being in the cave as clearly as if it had happened recently, compared to the many seasons he had lived since. Firestar recalls how the prophecy has followed him through several events and notes that even Sandstorm knew nothing about the words that he had shared with the ancient tom. :Firestar gazes out from his den to look at the waking camp below and sees his deputy, Brambleclaw, stretching in the center of the clearing— flexing his powerful shoulders as he claws at the ground. Squirrelflight pads toward her mate, greeting him with a purr. Firestar thinks that he prays he is wrong, though his heart feels hollow with knowledge that the prophecy was about to reveal itself: the three have come. Characters Major }} Minor *Squirrelflight }} Mentioned *Lionkit* *Hollykit* *Jaykit* }} *Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit were the original "three" in the "Kin of your kin" prophecy. "The three have come" refers to them. Notes and references nl:Het tweede gezicht/Voorwoord Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages